


煙火

by nightjarctictern



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Graphic Description, Guro, M/M, R18-G
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightjarctictern/pseuds/nightjarctictern
Summary: 伊凡先生把托里斯弄得內臟亂飛的故事，不適者千千萬萬慎入。





	1. Chapter 1

一打開房門就能聞到一股腥臭，混合著鮮血、生肉和熟肉的味道。愛德華不禁微微皺眉，但一發現腥味的來源他就立刻壓下了那股哪怕只有一點點的反感。角落的鐵架床上，赤身裸體的男人側臥著，棕色軟髮垂蓋頭臉，看不出是昏迷還是清醒。

愛德華疾步走到床邊：「托里斯！」

托里斯全身爬滿紅黑交雜的瘡痂，似乎是灼傷，但又有好幾處不尋常的綻裂外翻。他的臉被傷痂啃蝕了半邊，頸部皮肉萎縮，破敗地黏著維繫生命的那幾條重要管路。胸膛的傷勢承接其上，蔓延至腹部、後背、臀部和大腿。相對灼傷較輕微的四肢則是受到另一種傷害──肩膀和腳踝都瘀青腫起變形，不知是扭傷或骨折。

托里斯瑟縮了一下──光是愛德華造成的空氣擾動都足以觸動他暴露在外的神經。他試著面向愛德華，馬上因挪動引起的痛楚僵住。

「你怎麼來了……？」他氣若游絲，一說完就咳了起來。

托里斯還好吧？托里斯好像很痛苦？托里斯是不是被打了？托里斯是不是被折磨了……

自從托里斯被關進地牢後，萊維斯的問題從來沒斷過。老實說愛德華被他搞得很焦躁──明哲保身一向是他的生存守則，因此他很努力把地牢傳來的哀叫阻絕在外，並說服自己他們都只是非親非故的同事、平時在小地方上相濡以沫是因為互相包庇對大家都好、伊凡先生決定怎麼處置他我們是管不了的……

這天，伊凡先生睡了以後，愛德華發現自己身在首次踏入的地牢裡。

「萊維斯很擔心你。」愛德華把視線移開。「那些傷到底是怎麼弄的？」

「火藥粉。」

順著托里斯的視線，愛德華注意到天花板上有一根垂下的鐵鍊，末端繫著一副手銬，正下方的地上有一片點狀的焦痕，像放過煙火後留下的痕跡。

「快走，別讓他發現你在這裡。」

托里斯吃力地擠出一句話，說完又是一陣猛咳。愛德華收起得知托里斯受到的待遇所帶來的噁心感，把手覆上他完好的那半邊臉。

「你在發燒。」他擔憂地說。「這很不妙。」

「快走。」托里斯只剩下氣音了，顯然說話對他乾澀的喉嚨是很大的負擔。

「你必須現在就去醫院──」

「那也要伊凡先生願意才行。」

「萬一他根本沒那個打算呢？」

「那也是沒辦法的事。」托里斯用真嗓說。他的聲音變的中氣不穩又沙啞古怪，愛德華開始懷疑他的氣管是否也有灼傷。「你和萊維斯要好好保重……」

「你老是這樣消極！」愛德華提高音量。

托里斯忽然面色鐵青，用眼神示意愛德華安靜。愛德華連忙屏息，聽到遠方傳來一陣腳步聲。

「你真的該走了。」托里斯悄聲說。

「我會想辦法把你弄出去。」愛德華壓低音量往門邊移動。

一帶上地牢的門愛德華就拔足狂奔，到達地表後果然看見伊凡先生正從走廊的一端走來。他故作鎮定地往另一個方向走，速度卻是比小跑步還要快。

伊凡先生看到我從地牢上來了……

他壓抑恐懼不斷走著，過了一段時間才意識到伊凡先生並沒有追上來。

伊凡先生怎麼好死不死挑在這一天失眠。

一直到關上臥房的門，愛德華才放下心中的吊桶，確定伊凡先生暫時不會追上來──同時也意識到自己的擔心實在很愚蠢。如果伊凡先生要為了這件事情處罰他，根本不需要急在這一時，更何況伊凡先生其實從來沒有禁止他們到地牢去，連鑰匙都沒有特地去收。說不定他還很希望他們看到呢。一想到這裡愛德華不禁打了個冷顫。是在殺雞儆猴嗎？不，更像是在炫耀自己的作品。

「你剛剛去哪裡了？」萊維斯翻了個身，睡眼惺忪地用棉被抹了一下臉。

「沒什麼，睡吧。」愛德華答道。現階段他不想讓計畫和其他人攪和在一起，再說他真的沒有辦法強迫自己去重新提取看到的景象。如果萊維斯自己想看的話就別阻止他了吧……

遠方傳來一聲淒厲的慘叫。

萊維斯瞪大眼睛看著他，他也看著萊維斯，兩人陷入異常、但在他們之間不算罕見的沉默中，連呼吸都像是踩著薄冰，一用力就會碎。

托里斯對疼痛的耐受度很高，會叫得這麼悽慘表示他所承受的痛苦已經超出常人極限的好幾倍了。

「睡覺了。」愛德華幫萊維斯蓋好被子，自己也鑽進被窩裡。少了托里斯的床顯得有些空曠，萊維斯往自己的方向蹭過來。愛德華不排斥，主動抬起手臂接納了他，分享彼此呼吸中細小的顫動。

一整個晚上呻吟聲斷斷續續，後來只剩下低低的嗚咽。萊維斯緊閉雙眼，呼吸平穩起伏。愛德華也是。他們都知道對方沒睡。

托里斯被推下鐵架床，整個人翻了好幾圈，重重地撞上牆角。受傷的肩膀吸收了牆壁反彈的力道，傳出骨頭碎裂的聲音。從床上到牆邊，赭紅色的痕跡向前拖出──一般的擦傷是不會留這麼多血的，會流這麼多血是因為他現在真的非常脆弱。

他把眼睛睜開一條縫，看到自己大腿外側的皮肉被刮下一大片，要掉不掉地黏在身上。還沒做好看傷心理準備的他不由得一陣暈眩，別過頭去不想正視，額角一記重擊又令他閉起眼睛。當他再度睜開眼睛時，視線已經被額頭流下的鮮血染紅了。

伊凡旋轉著收回水管。那根晃亮的水管幾乎和托里斯的身高一樣長，大概也只有伊凡那樣的大個才能如此輕易地把弄著它。「吶，我剛剛在走廊上看到愛德華欸。你想他這麼晚了是出來做什麼呢？」

「睡不著吧……」托里斯知道主子問話不能不回。

「看著我。」伊凡一把揪起托里斯的瀏海：「難道沒有人教過你，說話時看著對方的眼睛才有禮貌嗎？」

「是……」

托里斯還沒答完就被扔向牆壁。他奮力抬頭直視伊凡，水管挾著金屬特有的彈性揮向他的臉，燒傷的那半邊頓時血流如注。他摀著臉跪下。伊凡持續揮舞水管，抽打他赤裸的身軀，如雨點般無差別落在每一吋肌膚，在燒傷的部位割出一條條血溝。血點四處飛濺。

他終於體力不支，偎著牆趴倒喘氣。血緩緩從全身各處的創口流下匯聚成泊。忽然厚實的手掌抓上他兩瓣屁股，一邊一隻，都是一手掌握。托里斯體態精實，多餘的肉本來就不多，更何況伊凡的手掌真的很大。他還沒有習慣無預警覆上的溫熱與無措，那對指爪就開始向下摳入他受傷而異常脆弱的組織。

「呀──」

他失聲尖叫。在此同時那雙手將他夾緊的臀瓣硬是扳開，通往他內在的殷紅小口受了涼。

他覺得自己被掏空了。

兩根手指貪婪的向內搔刮。托里斯推送抗拒，手指反而正好順勢被吞入。有著極大的痛楚作為背景，這一點不適其實不算什麼，手指迅速抽出時他甚至感受到了一絲快感，但接下來的巨物就不一樣了。椎狀硬物直搗穴口幾近撕裂──

他無助的掙扎，想撐開後門容納逃不開的命運，卻仍不盡不退的卡著，徒增撕裂的痛苦。

伊凡退出他體內。（他覺得感激涕零。）

「還是太緊嗎……？」他說著把好幾根手指同時推了進去。托里斯感覺不出共有幾根，只覺有一大把──然後那一大把手指像開花一樣伸展開來，試著擴張他緊縮的甬道。

這只是在為伊凡的分身開道而已。下一秒，托里斯體內就被巨大的灼熱填滿──絕對說不上舒適，卻意外地不怎麼痛──痛楚都集中在肛門周圍一小圈區域，那方才帶給他尖銳劇痛的區域被突圍後竟是如此事不關己。一股熱流在他腹裡爆發，他的腸胃忽然開始擰扭，試圖把入侵的異物排出。

伊凡此時已經渾身炙熱，粗重的喘息著將剛剛達成高潮的下身抽出，頭髮被氣味特別濃烈的汗濕透成一縷一縷。拔出的那一刻，濕潤的穴口發出啾溜的水聲，吐出一個黏液形成的小小氣泡。

托里斯虛弱地呻吟，收緊小腹想抑制腸胃絞痛，卻禁不住身體想排出異物的生理反應。屁眼嘶嘶作響，又吹出幾個連環小泡泡，血液、精液和土黃色的水便從一旁已經被操到鬆弛的括約肌邊緣漏出。

「應該已經潤滑了。」

伊凡走到牆角，拿起地上靠著牆放的圓筒。「我買了煙火唷，托里。我們一起玩。」


	2. Chapter 2

天。

不是我想的那樣吧。

托里斯感受到前所未有的恐怖。受到本能驅使，他那已經殘破不堪的四肢開始向前爬動──明明知道無路可逃。果然，他的兩隻腳踝被抓住拖回伊凡身邊，接著又是熟悉的分開雙腿。

「不要……拜託不要……求求你……拜託──」

他抽泣著哀求。伊凡先生喜歡聽人哀求。托里斯總是拿捏著如何哀求到伊凡先生滿足的程度，又不致激發他想聽更多哀求的慾望。其實最諳此道的人是愛德華，萊維斯的哀求倒是句句發自內心，托里斯算是介於兩者之間。然而，他現下的哀求完全是生命受到極度威脅時自然激發出來的，保證真誠，沒有任何盤算的餘地。

畢竟是人之將死。

那煙火筒是好幾發捆在一起的那種，會先在地面噴射焰花，再衝上天去，並由前一發點燃下一發，放起來一定很漂亮。

這次的入侵和上次不同，沒有一點溫度。硬紙捲沒有人類肌膚的彈性，顯得冰冷、堅硬、侵略性十足。「拜託……求求你不要……」托里斯持續哀求，踢動雙腳想擺脫伊凡的箝制，換來光裸屁股上一記熱辣的巴掌。「聽話。」伊凡說，一舉把煙火筒推到最底。聽到打火機打響的那一刻，托里斯感覺大腿間一股溫熱。這不是他第一次在伊凡先生面前失禁，卻是第一次怕到忘了羞恥。

伊凡點燃引信，捂起耳朵逃到房間另一角，遠遠觀看哭得很難看的托里斯掙扎滾動。

大量火花噴到托里斯屁股上劈啪作響，而企圖捻熄引信的滾動和磨蹭總是被甬道深處傳來的痛楚停下。他想把那致命威脅捏熄或拔出丟掉，但碎裂的肩膀使整條手臂抬不起來、彎不過去也使不上力，一身緊繃的肌肉還把紙筒夾得更緊，往更裡面滑去──

噗。

體內傳來一聲悶響。托里斯停止滾動，全身像斷了線一般癱軟下來。大量鮮血從喉頭湧出，遠快於口中吐出的速度，滿溢而湧至鼻腔，使他一時之間無法呼吸差點沒嗆到。

他覺得下半身好像人間蒸發了，即使知道它依舊存在，卻不再屬於自己。伊凡一隻手托著他的後腦勺，將他抱回床上。他隱約知道伊凡先生另一隻手是托著他的腿，卻彷彿隔了一層膜。

天還未全亮，愛德華就已經起床，在空無一人的長廊上疾步走著。估計伊凡先生一個半鐘頭前就去睡了，因為器物碰撞的乒乓聲響大約就是在那時停止的，但愛德華還是多躺了好一陣子，以確保不會撞見伊凡先生。

轉向通往地牢的走道時他停住了。

遠遠就看見多層次米白色系衣物包裹的人形，頹然坐在牆邊，手臂在膝上盤起好讓臉深深埋入。自然微翹的奶油色頭髮披垂整顆頭顱，圍巾包覆頸背，完全看不到皮膚露出的部分。

……伊凡先生睡在這裡不會著涼嗎？

愛德華鼓起勇氣，輕手輕腳的往前走，一方面是確認伊凡先生是否真的睡了，另一方面又想不吵醒他直接通過。要是他忽然醒了就假裝是特地來關心他的……愛德華這麼盤算。當他經過伊凡先生面前時伊凡猛然抬起頭。

愛德華心一涼。

伊凡轉向愛德華，眼神卻沒有對焦到他臉上。他的眼睛佈滿血絲，仔細一看眼周還泛著紫紅，好像剛哭過。

不祥的預感升起。托里斯。反正伊凡先生看起來很無力的樣子，愛德華也就略過了他，加快腳步奔下地牢的樓梯，忍不住把右手的小紙包握得更緊。伊凡沒有攔他──一切都是自己的被害妄想。愛德華左手的水杯潑了幾滴出來，撒在他汗濕的手上。

打開門時撲鼻的氣味比第一次下來時更加混雜，像是塞滿冰了很久的過期食物的冷凍庫，或是生鮮市場──晨間充滿嘈雜人群的生鮮市場，新鮮的包心菜、地上被踏來踏去化作泥的果皮殘骸、擠在籠裡的雞隻與雞屎、被肢解的豬牛羊、熟食、被陽光曬的熱氣蒸騰的廚餘桶、曬不到陽光悶騷陰鬱的排水溝……食息的人們為將死或已死的生命討價還價，以獲取一天活力的來源。這些氣味和此刻地牢傳來的氣味一樣，共同基調都是死亡，或說變質中的有機物，但比那些腥很多、非常腥，生腥得濕潤油亮、還在鮮活地鼓動。血腥味、焦味、內臟的苦味、硫磺味、餿水味、酸臭味都混在一起，需要稍微用心才能辨別出來。

視覺上的第一印象就單純得多──血。乾掉後轉為暗紅褐色黏稠物的大片血漬從鐵架床上流淌而下，在床邊形成一整片血泊，緩緩往低處流（愛德華這才注意到地面不是水平的。）。牆上、天花板上也有噴濺上去的血跡，還混雜了一些肉的碎渣。走近一看，才發現除了血以外，托里斯身邊還有好幾灘其他種類的液體：嘔吐物、排泄物和不知名的體液，其中幾種強烈氣味的來源。

托里斯看上去沒有一絲血色，但著實還活著，呼吸輕淺而急促。他身上好幾處傷口都已經爛到見骨，半瞇的眼眸比伊凡還空洞，但最駭人的還是他下腹部的巨大空洞──骨盆腔嚴重變形，大腿連接處藏在一團血肉模糊之下，有時會不由自主地抽搐；恥骨已經化為插在肉泥中的一團銳利小碎片，屬於男性的性徵則不復存在。從另一面來看，可以看到一節雪白的、垂墜的尾椎裸露在外，下方就什麼都沒有了。

那個巨大開口的邊緣有些微焦痕，還有平滑肌的碎片：以體內翻出的各種支離破碎的管道囊袋為中心，呈放射狀分布。愛德華打開被手汗濕潤的小紙包，看著那兩片小小藥錠──看起來真是有夠荒謬。

「托里……」他還能吞嚥嗎？「我幫你帶了抗生素和止痛藥……。」

聽到自己的名字，托里斯眼角和嘴唇抽動了一下──至少還有反應。愛德華接收了這則訊息，卻無法將之轉為正確的對應方式。該叫他起來吃藥嗎？還是要用手餵他？明明知道執著於這兩片藥沒有太大幫助，但愛德華習慣作個有用的人、做些有用的事、讓自己保持在有用的狀態、隨時應變好把事情調回正軌。他不習慣自己的計畫變得無關痛癢，而且離譜到不知從何修正起。這時，他注意到托里斯的齒縫填滿凝結的血──這使扳開他的嘴成了一件微小而充滿實質效用的事。不管要不要把藥塞進去，先淨空呼吸道吧。愛德華鬆開托里斯的牙齒，這才發現他咬穿了自己的舌頭。

他猛然抽開自己的手。托里斯口中流出的血沾上了他的食指和中指，濕潤的觸感迅速變涼，變得更加黏稠。那兩根顫抖的手指僵直著，在碰到血的那一瞬間變得不可觸碰、需要小心處理……愛德華凝視著手上的暗紅色血跡，忽然回過神來。還杵在這裡做什麼？快去求助啊！他對自己的方寸大亂感到羞愧，然後轉為憤慨，全部化作蹬地拔腿的動能，掉頭往門的方向衝。離開地牢前聽到一句耳語──托里斯說得很含糊，但他聽得很清楚。一直到上了樓梯，那句話的意義才清晰起來。

「不要哭。」

他哪有哭？他才沒有在哭。愛德華緩了兩步，喘口氣後再度加速往電話奔去，邊跑邊抹了一下早已涕泗縱橫的臉。

————————————————————————————-

我我我好喜歡寫崩潰的擦擦(掩面


End file.
